Grey Shade of Music
by KatyAnne26
Summary: This is not like your usual Fifty Story, Ana and Christian are Broadway and West end Stars meeting while practising for Phantom of the Opera at the Hyde Theatre. Legacy Christian Grey is being forced perform by Hyde but why?
1. Chapter 1

Christian POV.

Sitting in Fifties a quite pub in all of the theatre district of Seattle my little hideaway; fuck could this get any worse? Fuck my life.

If you didn't already know: I'm Christian Grey Son of the great Carrick Grey the famous Irish American Tenor, the man who is best known for his role in the original cast of Les Mis Valjean and winner of fuck knows how many Tony awards. _Big shoes to fill I know._ But I have I managed it starring in not only Les Mis but over 5 shows throughout America and Europe. So why the fuck am I in Seattle not Broadway you ask? Well let me tell you i'm being blackmailed by Jack fucking Hyde.

I order another gin and tonic, to calm my nerves before I head to the theatre. Only a handful of people know where I am thank god. I turn when the front door opens and in walks Elliott.

"Hey bro, Thought i'd find you here"

"Where else could I be?" I hate being snarky I just had being forced to perform.

"Dude I thought you would be on stage by now remember that new chick is arriving today Ann or Alice something like that remember your new co star" Elliot my older brother and assistant states swiping my gin and tonic.

"Yep, I know she's a big wig in the scene in London just come off from playing Glinda in wicked or something"

"Sweet, remember when you starred in that and I got to bone Elphba fuck that green is hard to get off your cock." He shivers. Jackass.

"Yeah, yeah" fuck I hate this, I hate being the main reason for the Hyde Theatre to be as popular as it is that and this new chick. I hate being the reason Mia and Elliott have to be involved. Fuck my Dad would kill me.

I throw a 20 on the bar and yell my goodbye to Garrett the owner grabbing my gym bag I head past out the door past the 5th Avenue Theatre and the Playhouse. _I wish._ I see Taylor my body guard walking behind Elliott the price of being a legacy.

"Dude, if you hate working for Hyde then leave Ros phoned and mentioned a role in the new Aladdin show in the west end think about it Lundun mate" I laugh at is attempt at a cockney accent.

"El, I would love to but..." fuck I can't even think of an accuse anymore. Hyde made me sign a contract for 10 years 10 motherfucking years. Well 1 down 9 to go.

Walking down the side of the god awful theatre Taylor uses the keypad to let Elliott and myself in. Like usual Elliott has his phone against his ear yapping to either Mia or our mom. Nope defiantly our mom, I deduce hearing the high pitched voice of Mia in the costume department. Walking through the labyrinth that is back stage I make my way to my dressing room. Even though I hate the company i'm under I love this theatre it's were my dad first preformed. It became derelict but Hyde has had cowboy builders in to sort the place out. One word tacky. It belongs in Las Vegas. Taylor opens the door and does a quick sweep you would not believe how many fans have managed to get into my dressing room i'm about to follow when I hear the most angelic voice coming from the room opposite. Who the fuck is that? It's not Elena. _I'll get to that later._

I turn to Elliott who looks equally as stunned when the dressing room door opens. A tall lanky guy stands in front of me arms full of what I believe is a dress.

"Oh hey man you must be Christian Grey" he comments smirking.

"Oh um yes i'm sorry you have me at a disadvantage"

"Sorry..." he goes to speak when the angelic singing stops

"Oi, Eth who's...OH" a small brunette pushes past and trips I catch her before she face plants the floor.

"Oh my I'm sorry" she looks up at me she is beautiful stunning fuck who is she.

"Your Christian Grey... Carrick Grey's son" she gasps yep I'm used to it I try to answer but I can't. _First time for everything._

"Yes he is and i'm his other son Elliott" I see the look in Elliott's eye fuck no! Not this one.

"Yes I'm Christian or the Phantom and your must be my Christine?" good save Grey not sure of her name use her characters.

"Yes, I am Ana Steele and this bone head is Ethan Steele my agent and twin brother." She giggles suddenly I feel electrified. Her voice a smooth English accent I have to say is sexy as hell I would love to hear her scream my... fuck Christian get a grip. I'm just about to offer her to dinner when fucking Hyde appears.

"Oh my beautiful Anastasia you've met our other star Christian, I hope you've made her welcome." He sneers fuck I hate this bastard.

"Yes he has Mr Hyde" Ana smiles and the slimy bastard I would love to ahhh fuck it.

AnaPOV.

Fuck my life, will it be too awful to ask my new co star for his autograph, I can't believe this is real ever since we starred in Les Mis together in the west end I have been obsessed but back then I was a choir girl and him Marus. My skin is on fire, I don't really hear what the sleazebag Hyde is saying. _Just be nice Ana. Just be nice._

"Right come on the both of you I know you both starred in this show but we need to practice opening night is in 3 weeks." Hyde cackles on and on.

"You starred in Phantom?" Christian gasps.

"Uh yes I did it wasn't a major role" I lie fuck i've just come from the west end from playing Christine.

"Not a big role my dear you were the star" I blush and shiver as Hyde holds onto my other hand fuck i'm still holding Christian's. I see Luke my brothers best mate but also my bodyguard shifting from leg to leg looking very uncomfortable with all the touching.

"Have you?" I ask not that I need to know I've followed him around.

"Oh uh yes but not the Phantom but Raoul"

"Well places everyone we need to get a head start on this." The stage manger Susanne shouts.

"I swear Annie, if that fucker touches you tomorrow I will smack him, this Chris guy touching you hell even Jose I can stand but he just owns the fucking place does he even know how to direct doesn't he realise how difficult that is for you fuck you've been singing it for the years" Luke snaps walking back to my dressing room but he has got a point. It's true I have being playing Christine for the past 2 years and Hyde has commented on everything man handling me into position adjusting movements all fucking day.

 _Flash Back_

 _I'm belting my lungs out on the hardest part of the whole show "He's there, the phantom of the opera"_

 _Christian is amazing and poweful he's moving around the stage totally in character, his face passive forcing me to reach the high notes it's easy for me but tiresome i'm knackered after the first go_

 _"Sing for me Sing Sing, my Angel!" Christian is right behind me_

 _"Stop Stop, Ana your warbling" Hyde marches on the stage for the seventh time._

 _"Well Hyde, she has been at this for the last 2 hours with no break" Ethan calls from the side_

 _"It's true" I croak "I don't think i've ever spent this on this song before" Christian tenses behind me when Hyde goes to move me yet again._

 _"Fucking twat" Christian mutter's is voice distant_

 _End Flashback_

I think back over the day We've been practicing for the last 4 hours with no break it's now 7pm and i'm starving, my throat is killing me i'm sitting in my dressing room when I hear a knock on the door followed by Christian carrying a leather jacket and a holdall.

"Oh Hey" I blush and shudder staring at the most handsome man

"Oh fuck my life, Annie i'm going to start the most British Car on the road." I snigger at Luke.

"Hi, Ana urm I.. would you ahh fuck..." he stutters his words when Hyde barges in

"Oh An...oh hello Christian what are you still doing here?" he asks

"Mia had to adjust my tux for the masquerade scene" he snaps

"Indeed Ana I was wondering if you would like to have dinner this evening?" Hyde the slimey git.

"Oh uh i'm sorry Mr Hyde..."

"Jack please"

"Well i'm sorry Jack but Christian has already asked me and I would love to pick his brains about his family his father's..."

"Yes Yes I know the great Carrick Grey" fuck me life can this guy get anymore creepy?

"Well my dear when I get back from my trip to New York on Monday you must let me take you out?"

Yes finally 4 days of being Jack free thank you mickey mouse.

"Oh course Jack we'll see" I smile grabbing my bag and dragging a stunned Christian out of the room. I'm still pulling him when we reach the stage door.

"I'm sorry Christian I just couldn't face an evening with Mr Handsy. Well i'll see you tomorrow"I go to open the door.

"How did you...I was going to ask you for dinner tonight in fact. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian POV.**

"So you starred in Jesus Christ superstar?" I ask shocked

"Yep understudy for Mel C and I actually to play Mary about 6 times other than that I was in the ensemble" she smiles

"I was supposed to play Jesus but I was already playing Judas on Broadway." I sip the iced tea I ordered.

"I know...fuck i'm sorry, I sound like a fan girl" She has this most amazing blush, we've been talking for the last 3 hours it's pushing 11 and we need to be on stage at 9.

"No it's okay i'm sorry I hadn't heard of you before maybe i'll dig out my dvd of Superstar" I look over to Taylor who is tapping his watch. I nod once and look back at the table i've already paid for the bill and there are only us and another couple in the whole place.

"Well I think it's past my bed time brother and older sister have been messaging me" She grabs her bag from the floor.

"Yep I think Taylor is hinting at the same thing" leaving a tip we leave the restaurant heading to the bright red mini cooper with a British flag on the roof. I smirk seeing the hardass Luke sitting behind it.

"You know it takes a real man to drive this" she giggles as Luke flips her off

"Get your ass in the car before I have Gail on my ass" he shouts out of the window.

I lean to kiss her on the cheek she smells like strawberries and Vanilla. How i've never heard of her before i'll never know she's stunning.

"I guess i'll see you tomorrow" I whisper in her ear

"Yes Christian I had a lovely night, would you like to come for dinner tomorrow night?" I'm shocked apart from my brother and sister I have no social life now i'm being asked to dinner.

"Yes of course"

"Good we can head to my place after rehearsals my Aunt Gail is cooking up some Cottage pie I think"

" Seriously I haven't had that since Elliott dared me to order it in London best thing I had on the trip, thank you Ana i'll see you tomorrow" She passes me a piece of paper and I look to see her number.

"In case you get lonely"

 **Ana POV**.

"Where the fuck have you been I was about to call the SAS!" Kate my pain in the ass Agent and older sister screams at me while wearing her cupcake pyjamas. I can't help but laugh

"This is not a laughing matter" she crosses her arms.

"Yes it is and hell Kate I had Luke with me" I march into the kitchen to gargle salt water.

"Fuck Ana..."

"Jeez you two are something else it was getting to the good bit?" Ethan yawns

"What the orgasm!" I giggle mixing the salt into the warm water

"Screw you Ana, I have needs and that chick from the costume department fuck me."

"Ewww worlds of no" Kate gags

I watch my siblings bicker between them. We've become closer since our parents died 12 years ago Ethan and I were only 13 at the time and Kate 17. It was the worst time of my life i'd just started staring in the westend as young Cosette. My parents left us with our Aunt Gail for the weekend, so my parents could celebrate their anniversary the house caught fire and they were gone. I'm snapped out of my memory by Aunt Gail.

"Could you 2 please stop bickering i'm watching The Fall" oh yes her favourite show at the moment 100% British.

"Sorry Aunt Gail"

I smirk and spit the vile liquid down the drain. I look over to Gail and she has a smile i've never seen before.

"You're in love?" fuck what do I say to that

"Fuck Gail she's been in love with Christian since I dunno mom took us to see Les Mis and he was that little solider person." Ethan the twat I flip the back of his head

"So you met him then?"Kate leans against the counter.

"She fell into his arms" Luke adds to my embarrassment

"Could you two please fuck off and leave me alone I could fire you"

"Yeah but you won't we shared a womb, you stole all the talent" Ethan the creep

"You fell" Kate pushes past Ethan

"Yes and oh my gosh Kate he's amazing so talented I can't believe I finally get to share a stage with him." I gloat

"Yes, yes I know that the reason you said yes to this crappy job leaving London blah blah so what now?" Kate shakes me

"He's coming to dinner tomorrow night"

"Jesus Carrick Grey's son is coming here to the brownstone?" Gail shrieks.

"Uh yes tomorrow night"

"But i'm making cottage pie jesus Ana you don't understand fuck remember Carrick and I have history" I snap my head to the side

"I know I know!" I snap

"Well this family has an obsession with the Grey's"

"Not like that Katherine, we starred in My Fair Lady he was amazing it was shit he just broke into the British scene oh Ana!"

"Yes but this is his son Gail!"

"Fine, I wonder if he's still with Grace." I shake my head heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian POV**.

I can't believe I slept all night I normally wake but screaming but fuck, Ana she's magical almost a cure. But thinking of her reminds me of Leila, the main fucking reason i'm here.

 _Flashback_

 _Leaving the stage after my bow and the drop of the curtain for the final time the buzz still there, knocking back my third bottle of water._

 _"Chrisssy! Oh my god that was amazing!" Leila jumps into my arms_

 _"Yeah, Yeah it was!" I spin her around._

 _"I don't want this buzz to end!" she winks slipping a piece of Acid paper into my mouth before kissing me I look over and see the knob head of assistant director Jack Hyde looking at us_

 _"Come on baby lets head off!" I pull her out to the changing rooms the world starting to spin and after a quick bang in the changing rooms Leila is dragging me to this club she's a member of._

End flashback

"Dude what's the deal where were you last night?" Elliot jumps onto my bed winding me

"I was out I grabbed food in fifties, I smile remembering Ana's smile when we sat down to pub grub instead of gourmet food. Good old fish and chips. Garrett the owner being a Brit himself.

"wiiiiiiiith?"

"You know who you had Taylor babysitting me why don't you tell me" no way is this fucker getting anything from me.

"AAAAAAANNNNA?"

"Yep she's amazing we've almost been in the same shows" I look at him and I can see he's thinking the same thing I am.

"Christian just don't get ahead of yourself remember Leila." I jump out of bed storming into the closet.

"Yes Elliot I had a thing for Leila and she died, I never loved her though" I feel terrible for saying that in a way I feel like it was my fault I should never have

"Christian!" Mia yells

"Yes pixie!" I can't help but open my arms to her.

"Did you have a nice night with Ana?" not her too

"You know what I've gotta get to work I have a session with SFX for my mask"

Later on that day i'm standing at the side of the stage watching Jose and Ana doing the kiss scene before I make my entrance mwahahahaha

"Oh Ana Banana if I was straight those kisses would..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jose Rodriguez- Henderson" That would be Jose's husband Erik Henderson Jose's assistant

"Sorry baby but look at her ooof!" It's times like this i'm glad Jose is gay one less person to compete with for Ana and she will be mine.

Today has been so much better we have over half of the show sorted with fucking Hyde here. Maxie the director is amazing fresh out of University has been an assistant to so many musical directors.

I keep thinking of ways to get out of Hyde's hold, damn him to hell if only he hadn't followed us to the club. The fucking red room.

"Well howdy Mr Grey" oh great remember when I said i'd get back to Elena a southern belle she's not.

"Hey Elena, i'll be on now soo..." she rubs her hands up my arms gripping me.

"Oh baby come on I don't see much of you since this little bit managed to sleep her way into the roll" I snap my head

"Come on you didn't think she got this on her own" fucking bitch I remember how freaked out Ana had been by Hyde last night.

"Phantom!" Susie pushes me on stage.

 **Ana POV**.

I'm so glad corset dresses are no longer in fashion I swear I can't breathe with this damn dress on

"Okay Ana this fits perfectly" Mia ties a bow in the back of the last dress I have to try on today

"If you say so Mia I feel like a turkey ready for Christmas" I giggle looking at a confused Mia

"Turkey for Christmas? Thanksgiving yes Christmas Ham all the way, you Brits know nothing" she joins in with the giggling.

"Well Christian better like the food tonight or he'll never have Gail cook for him again."

"Gail? And in Gail Steele?" Mia looks at me shocked

"Urm yes, my father's sister"

"She was Eliza in my fair lady oh my god I have the recording back home she's amazing she's your aunt?" I nod puffing my chest out feeling ever so proud.

"Why did she ever stop..."

"Performing well she had throat cancer and back in the 90's well the surgery destroyed her vocal cords she now sounds like a women who smokes 60 a day"

"Aww that's so sad so now she's you agent?"

"Yep me and a few other's she runs a company that employs many different agents "

After redressing and being forced to invite Mia Elliott and Christian for dinner much to Christian's charging and an explicit text from Gail we're in the car making our way over to my brownstone.

"You don't live that far from us we have the penthouse in Escala" Christian points out he made sure of it that Luke Ethan and himself were the ones in my car leaving Taylor Mia and Elliott. Gail made Kate stay and help her claiming she's never cooked for so many people but I know that's a lie.

"Really we looked at a place there but Annie wanted a house." Ethan who is in the front seat injects himself into the conversation.

"Shut it Eth leave the poor man flirt" Luke looks at me in the rearview mirror "Fuck" he swerves "I will never get used to driving on the wrong side of the road. "

"Well be lucky Annie had her car shipped over." Ethan added punching Luke

"Please excuse them too much weed in their teenage years." I look at Christian he is so handsome.

"So your twins?" Christian asked

"Yes sadly we shared a womb until this freak kicked me out" a little inside joke

"Yep and you took all the talent Annie"

"fuck you Luke!" Ethan

"Oh yeah I found a few video's of you on youtube you were amazing as Mary, I wish I could have performed with you" okay now that is flirting.

"Thanks I can't believe you found them" fuck i'm blushing so much i'm so glad the car is dark. We pull up to the house and Christian is out of the car opening my door in a flash.

"come on bellend time for grub" Luke races Ethan into the house

"Come maybe we can sing later " I wink and head inside

 **Christian POV**

What the fuck, she's flirting back oh my god i'm going to throw up

"Dude, don't worry just go with the follow and do what your big bro...woah!" we walk into the house to find Ana and Ethan sitting at the counter with an older lady hugging and talking but I see what catches Elliott attention the blonde dancing in the kitchen.

"Watch the master" he licks his thumb and little finger smoothing out his eyebrows. _Dick._

"Hey I'm..."

"Don't think so mate not that easy" I burst out laughing Elliott is being shot down for the first time ever

"Christian, Elliott Mia, this is my big sister Kate and Aunt Gail" Ana introduces us "Welcome to our home"

I look around and see a pieces of art and an awards cabinet

"Yep my big sister she won a phew awards in school and best newcomer in the Laurence Olivier Award."

Fuck I won the same in the Tony awards it's like were cast from the same mould. Amazing

"Ethan is adamant we cart that wherever we go" Ana rests her head on my shoulder i can't help but turn and kiss her nose.

"That's my queue"

Food was amazing now were sitting around talking shit to each other about childhood. I can't believe I kissed her nose and she didn't move. Fuck I want this to work but Hyde fuck he'll make my life hell.

"Hey where did you go?" Ana pushes my unruly hair out of my face.

"Nothing just thinking we're so much alike but different." I kiss her palm.

"Come with me" I look back seeing Ethan and Mia flirting, Kate and Gail watching Elliott and Taylor doing the dishes. I follow her up 2 flights of stairs and through what I believe is her bedroom. And into another room with a baby grand in the middle with bookcases full of books and sheet music.

"Wow" I look around "I have a room similar to this" Ana stands by the piano

"It's my get away when I need to hide" she smiles. "Will you sing with me?" I nod fuck yes I will, walking to the piano I see music that I recognise wicked

"Wicked?" I ask

"Mmmmhmm I played Glinda about a 6 months ago only a few touring dates between Phantom" she explains

"Okay well sing this with me" I flip the pages to As Long As You Mine sitting down I start playing she's not shocked that I play most people are hmmm.

Kiss me too fiercely

Hold me too tight

I need help believing

You're with me tonight.

My wildest dreamings

Could not foresee

Lying beside you

With you wanting me

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

I've lost all resistance

And crossed some borderline

And if it turns out

It's over too fast

I'll make every last moment last

As long as you're mine

The whole time we're singing I feel a connection to her nothing like when we're on stage we've always got an audience this is personal. I trail off thinking about her. Ana stops looking at me we've become closer though out the song.

"What is it ?" I clasp her face in my hands

"I think i've fallen for you Ana" I kiss her and don't stop she doesn't push me away

"I fell for you along time ago" _huh?_

"Ana I don't?"

"Let me explain, I saw you when you played London with your father I was shit maybe 8 or 9 the same age as you and it was shortly after that I managed to get a part in Oliver then Costte in Les Mis. I saw you and I wanted be like you. I followed your father until her retired and then you came on the scene I was there when your father played his last show with you as Marcus and god Christian I..."

We kiss passionately, i've never felt anything like it.

"I've seen you on stage so many times hell we even shared a stage when you played Enjorlas and I was a lovely lady" I'm shocked

"Seriously why didn't you ever..."

"I was scared you were this major performer, me what do you say a dime a dozen"

"Ana, your amazing seriously you must have flourished after that?" I run my hands down her side pulling her to my lap

"Yeah, Mamma Mia, Cats hell I never stopped between that and school. Also following you"

"Are you saying I was your poster boy?" I so was she's blushing

"Yes, happy Mr Grey" I pull her in

"Can I stay?"

"Yes"

Holding Ana in my arm's is one of the most amazing things I've ever done, lying on her bed listening to classical music another thing we have in common.

"Christian why are you here?"

"I thought we discussed this?"

"No I mean in a small theatre group?" fuck do I tell her fuck fuck fuck

"Ana, I am I need to explain something." I sit up crossed legged looking at my future she is my future right?

"Christian you can tell me anything" I take a deep breath.

"Have you ever heard of Leila Williams?"

"Urm yeah she died didn't she?" I nod

"Yep fuck Ana, I was messed up, I was kinda seeing Leila but she was getting me into drugs and drink to keep the buzz from being on stage going." The look of shock crosses her face

"Christian..."

"No wait, it was closing night of Superstar. Leila fuck she gave me LSD or some shit took me to this club 'The Red Room' she was into all that shit" I assume

"What shit?" Ana asks

"BDSM"

"EWWWWWW! What did your family think of that? You know drugs?"

I giggle at her response, I pull her to me explaining the rest of the story.

"Elliott was a trainer in a gym at the time I was touring we never seeing them it was only when Mia came to a show and saw how thin and rough I looked." She nods

"Well we went to this club in New York, I was out of it fuck I watched her have sex with another guy I drank jesus I was it wasn't me." Ana holds me tighter

"I worried I felt wrong Leila was in the middle of well whatever and I left I tried phoning Elliott and Mia. Elliott worked in a gym in New York it's where he went to school. I managed to phone the fucking place and talk to Elliott him and Taylor came to get me and from that night I never went anywhere without Taylor. They both quit and became part of the Get Christian Clean Team"

"Oh Christian you're so brave you became sober and clean...right?"

"Yes hell yes 6 months in Elliot's version of rehab will do that to a man especially with Taylor being ex Army. Well the next day when I sobered up I panicked about Leila see Elliott didn't know about her being there. The next thing she's on the news that her body was found in an alley. I had a visitor the next day. It turns out Jack Hyde was fired from the theatre Superstar was in and he had followed me and Leila for a while and threatened to go to the press about the drugs bdsm and whatever fuck. Could you imagine my dad my mom?"

"So he's blackmailing you?" I look at her shocked

"Yes, he has photographs of me there"

"Could you be a suspect in Leila's murder?"

"I don't know"

"Fuck Christian, seriously you're a typical man, if he knew all this and has photographs of you and Leila that means he was there which means he could have..."

"Killed her"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ana's POV**

Seriously this man is dense. Seriously dense

"Christian, we have to tell someone. " I beg

"I can't I have a contract..." fuck this shit doesn't he realised Kate is my lawyer she studied at Imperial College London

"Kate" I cut him off sitting back in front of him

"Kate what?"

"Kate is a lawyer if anyone can find a clause its her" I smile looking at my alarm clock 10.59

"Have you got a copy of the contract?"

"It's on my cloud can I borrow your laptop" he points at my desk I nod and head out of the room

"KATE!" I holler down the stairs, feeling Christian's arms around my waist pulling me against his tight chest.

"Ana, are you sure?" I turn in his arms and kiss him

"Lil bit what the fuck!"I see Kate followed by Elliot "Hello" Kate smiles showing her teeth my parents spent a fortune on

"Were you two just oh I see how it is..." Fuck they saw

"Yes we're dating so what Mr Big shot" I poke Elliot in the chest playfully

"okay little miss what's the emergency?" Kate is wearing her silk robe only saved for special occasions and Elliot is wearing sweats which look very much like Ethan's.

"Kate, we have a slight problem..."

"Awww can't get it up little bro?" Elliot teases Christian just looks upset.

"No Elliot, Christian is being blackmailed" he looks at me as if i've grown a second head.

"Fuck off" he howls out laughing

"E, man i'm serious" Christian looks like he's going to cry

"For real Chris man, who they what the fuck" Angry brother bear show's it's head.

"Christian have you got the contract?" he nods passing me a print out

"I hope you don't mind me using your printer?" I look shocked i've been begging Ethan to set up that printer for the past week.

"How did you?"

"I'm a computer Science major" he shrugs looking between me and Elliot

"Look use my room and explain it all to your brother Kate and I will be in the study going through this." Kate and I make our way down stairs

"Thank you Ana i'll also call Taylor up I don't want to repeat it.

"Ana, what's going on your scaring me" Kate sits in front of the log fire

I spend the next half an hour explaining to Kate what happened with Christian, Jack and Leila.

"Ana, I can't be his laywer i'm not certified in the states I need to apply for a licence so I'm telling you now this is fucked up and off the books"

She starts to read the paper work I leave her to it and head into the kitchen yum twinning's breakfast tea; one thing I'm glad made its way to the states. Looking over at the clock its almost midnight, I'm so glad it's Saturday tomorrow and our day off. I place the kettle on the stove and pace the kitchen. I can faintly hear Christian and Elliott shouting upstairs.

"Annie..." Gail just when I need her...again I run full force into her open arms

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I don't really want to tell Gail the story.

"I um..."

"I overheard you and Kate Ana, are you sure about this?" I'm not shocked at her question

"Gee Gee, I think I love him" I use my old pet name for her as I could never say Gail.

"I now child and i'll stand by you 100 percent, shall I call John?" Ahh John Flynn or should I say Uncle John my mother's brother. He left for the states just after losing his twin sister my mother.

"I don't will he help?"

"He's based out of Portland..."

"Phone him i've found a loophole it won't be easy but..." Kate is looking very part lawyer hair pulled up with a pencil and her glasses on the edge of her nose.

"But you can do it?" Christian asks from the door way.

"Yes get some sleep tonight and I'll explain in the morning. Gee Gee, phone Uncle John in the morning"

 **Christian POV.**

Making our way back to Ana's room, feeling exhausted abso fucking lutly exhausted. I'm so glad Elliot didn't kill me her knows I didn't have anything to do with Leila and I was locked inside his apartment until Hyde came to see me. He didn't realise it was the same Hyde I was now working for.

"You can stay here" Ana motioned to her bed "As long as you don't mind the company" she adds the little minx I smirk removing my polo shirt

"Of course Miss Steele, I wouldn't have it any other way " I walk her backwards towards the bed

My lips traced the path to ecstasy down her neck feeling her naked underneath her pyjamas, my hands exploring the rosy peaks of her breasts I could feel her hands caress the back of my neck. Moaning softly as I lay her down. Removing her vest top in one swift movement

"Ana your beautiful, stunning" chest against chest , man against women.

"Please Christian..." she moaned as I worshipfully and slowly undressed her bottom half. I knelt up as Ana lay panting her chest heaving, I took my time to explore and arouse to give her pleasure before I took my own.

I explored her thighs and her taut stomach which I could just about imagine her round with my child. I took her hand and placed it on my bare chest.

"I need you to touch me Ana." I moaned this wasn't just physical desire I was allowing Ana to cleanse my dark soul.

I remove my jeans and boxers with help from Ana her eyes bulge as she takes in my shaft.

"Like what you see?" Looking through her dark lashes she nods, I line my cock with her already wet folds.

"Please Christian." I run my thumb over her swollen clit pushing gently but firmly into her warmth it left me weak her impatience grew explosive using her feet to push me deeper and scream with cardinal desire as we welcomed me into her body.

"Fuck... your... jesus baby i'm not going to last." We moved in exquisite harmony. I could feel her walls clench. "come on baby give me yours first" I moved my hand between us and pinched her sensitive nib.

"Fuck oh my god Pleeease" she withers underneath me as she shatters responding with the seduction of our passion. I steadied my pace continuing my thrusts deeper then shallow.

"Oh fuck Ana, baby please come gain come with me!" passion burned between us, sweetly draining all our fears and doubts

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" it was the hardest i'd ever come i'm surprised I lasted as long as I did. Blood pounded in my head and my knees began to tremble as I stilled inside her.

"That was incredible" she moan sheathing me in her warmness squirming beneath me

"Hey, continue that and we'll be heading for round two!" I kiss her lips pulling her to me as I fall to my side.

"I wouldn't complain" she yawned this sweetest yawn.

"Sleep pretty girl, conserve your strength." I wink and fall into the first peaceful sleep i've had in 2 year.

The next morning the house it full of activity, Mia is pacing the living room wanting to pull Jacks teeth out and use them as a necklace. Ethan trying his hardest to calm her down, we'll be having working with Mr Steele, in the near future he better treat my baby sister right.

Kate is working on the contract waiting for her Uncle to arrive and trying her hardest to get our parent involved

"Never gonna happen Katie-Cat" Elliot states shoving another pancake in his mouth, so much for playing hard to get Miss Steele.

I grab a plate and head towards Ana's room, she's lying naked half in and half out of the duvet.

"Sweet girl, I bring breakfast" I kiss her hair smelling a mixture of the both of us and sex. We went another 2 rounds last night before contently passing out.

"Hmmmmm pancakes?" she shoots up in bed devouring the plate in front of her, for such a small thing she sure can eat not that i'm complaining.

"So how are you feeling this morning?"

"Perfect, i've never felt like that ever, you cared more about me than yourself i've never uh..."

"Come?" I snigger

"Uh yes orgasmed that many times during sex, I was lucky I ever did" my face drops.

"Ana baby what?"

"I um I was a virgin until I was 21, I met my last and only boyfriend when I joined cats, he was a how do I explain it a metrosexual" her lips curl.

"He was selfish and loved that fact that I was his arm candy, I um we started dating his parents we major donors of the company I was in." Playing with her hands looking down.

"Ana, baby you don't have too"

"No I do, he uh we told each other I love you's had sex basically told me I was shit and I was defective as he couldn't get me off. I started faking that was until I caught him fucking another dancer... a male dancer"

I can't hold it in I start laughing

"It's not funny Christian" she tries to be serious.

"No it's not i'm sorry but Ana you blew my mind last night." I kiss her deeply explaining that everyone knows and is waiting on her Uncle. We continue making out until her hear the door.

"That must be John." We lean together with our foreheads touching.

"Come on sweetness"

Hands clasped we make our way down to the 'study' as Ana calls it in her beautiful angelic voice. Coming to a stop in front of me I see Ana tense looking at a gentlemen who looks like Ethan but with blonde hair.

"Uncle John..." Ana gasps the blonde gentlemen opens his arms as Ana runs to him.

"My piccolo, i've missed you sweetheart" his voice smooth as he runs his hands through my girlfriends hair. _Fuck_ I _have a girlfriend._

Ana turns to face me holding her hand out. "Uncle John this is Christian my boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend?" Ethan he asked in a matter of factly.

"Yes Ethan, my boyfriend" Ana smiles at me

For the next 3 hours we discuss how i'm going to get out of this goddamn contract, luckily Ana has a monthly contract so it's only me.

"I think the best way is to find out if this Hyde has anything to do with Miss Williams death, if that is the case and he is arrested the contract becomes nil and void." Kate nods agreeing with John.

After being introduced, John is exactly like Gail protective over his nieces and nephew. It's because of him Kate became a lawyer. But when Ana became famous she needed an assistant she could trust hence Kate taking the role. Providing guidance when it comes to contracts and all things legal, hence the contract she signed with Hyde.

"God I wish I knew you before I signed this fuck contract. I just didn't want anyone to know." My voice resigned

"It doesn't matter baby there is always a way out of it." God I love this girl


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana POV**.

We didn't leave the brownstone all weekend we even came into work together this morning. But we have to keep the pretence that we are not dating. _Moulin Rouge_ anyone that didn't end very well.

"Elena for the last time please stay off the stage when you're not performing" Susie is sounding fed up we've been practicing all day between getting fitted for our outfits. Bloody Elena has been complaining nonstop. I feel him before I see him, he wraps his arms around my waist leaning on my shoulder. While we watch the dancers.

"Have you heard Hyde is out East until Friday, maybe we'll actually get a decent performance instead of a mockery he makes it." I smile yes another few days without Hyde, maybe the Private Investigator we've hired may find something on Hyde.

"You know I hate you singing and kissing Jose, it's times like this I wish I played Raoul" he smirks I can feel his Phantom mask against my cheek.

"And I hate you wearing this mask covering your handsome face" one moment of piece before we perform the end of act one. I love performing with Christian on stage but we share is away to often and when i'm singing 'All I ask of you' I imagine i'm singing it to Christian.

"When i'm singing i'm singing to you" I kiss his cheek and rush on stage.

Sitting in the makeup chair in the makeup department having my hair brushed out and the extensions removed I look over to Christian

"I swear Mia you use fucking super glue to put this mask on." He's wincing as Mia is spraying his face with water

"Awww quit being such a baby I won't mess up your pretty face" she giggles

"Ana has to pull the mask off you know, why you can't just use wire." He mutters I giggle as Kate, Ethan, Luke and Taylor all join us with Elliott bring up the rear.

"Mag's could you leave us for a bit" Elliott asks Mia's assistant. I see Elena walking up to the door.

"Sorry family business" he slams the door in her face

"I hate that women" Kate says softly her eyes narrowing "I should be Christine, then Christine is the weaker part, I bet Carlotta ends up with the phantom blah blah blah I can sing better than her without even breaking a sweat" she sits in the chair next to us it's true Kate is an amazing singer but followed the academic route only singing for pleasure. I see Elliott flicking the mask on Christian's face, _I see a lightblub go off the same way Ethan's does when he get's an idea._

"Dude I just had an amazing idea I could swap your latex for superglue" Elliott howls at Christian

"You fucking dare and I'll be swapping your lube for superglue"

"Okay, okay, stop the both of you Gail is heading to New York today to meet the PI and try and find anything out about Hyde from the scene." Taylor explains when Mia's phone rings

"Hey mom, uh huh your at the apartment you and Dad well um...uh huh you didn't tell us?" Christian looks at Mia

"Fuck is that today fuck!" Elliott yells

"You told Elliott never mind mom we'll head there soon as I've taken the mask of Christian." Mia pulls the mask straight off his face slamming her phone down

"For fuck sake El, you could have told us!" Mia slaps the back of her big brother's head.

"Opps?" he shrugs his shoulders

"Yeah oops" Christian comes over to me wrapping his arm around my hoodie covered body

"Time to meet the parents"

 **Christian POV.**

"Christian do I look okay?" she asks for the 10th time since leaving the theatre

"Ana you look amazing they will love you they are just my parents" I explain well they are for me but for her its her idol my father is just my father. Taylor pulls the car into the garage I see my parents Land Rover parked in one of our spaces.

"Land Rover?" Ana asks

"Yep my father fell in love with the rental we had in London so he bought one and had it shipped." I explain my father is so weird some times. Walking over to the elevator Ana is bouncing you swear we were meeting the pope or something. By the time we reach the penthouse Mia and Elliott are already introducing the Steele's to my parents.

"Christian!"

I'm almost knocked off my feet by the petite women that is Dr Grace Grey.

"Mom, I missed you!" I spin her around

"Put me down!"

"Sorry mom couldn't help it, how's the children's hospital?" I try and listen to my Mom when I see Ana's mouth drop open. She was looking straight at my father

"Mom, i'm sorry. Before we start i'd like to introduce to you my girlfriend Ana Steele" Ana's mouth snaps shut as she narrows her eyes at me

"Ana Steele? Steele? You we're Christine in the Phantom in London right Cary?" My mom asks my dad

"Yes and niece of Gail Steele, the best Eliza i've had the pleasure of performing with" My dad makes his way over to Ana slipping her hand in his kissing the back of it. _Smooth old man_

"I'm Car..."

"Carrick Grey the first Valjean, and oh my god" she blushes

"She's a fan dad even saw the Les Mis we both starred in twice" I emphasise holding two fingers up

"Dear lord really you must have been the same age as Christian if you saw him play Gavroche?" he asks Ana can only squeak

"Yep and shortly after she played young Cossette" I add

"Really well that's something..." I leave my dad talk as my mom pulls me away

"Girlfriend Christian really and it looks like your siblings have also 'hooked up', but somethings wrong tell me?" I run my hands through my hair

"Now I know something is wrong."

Fuck I could never get away from anything, she knew all my tells. I look around the room it looks like a family. My family

"I'll tell you later mom, lets have some food, I ordered on the way home"

 **Ana POV**

Well I never thought i'd see the day, I met Carrick Grey! _Fan girl moment._ But things went down hill fast. Christian decided after pulling me aside to tell his parents maybe they could help. Which brings us to this moment.

"I'LL FUCKING RUIN HIM!" Carrick is seething

"Cary seriously, remember your blood pressure, Christian why didn't you tell us..."

"Mom..."

I can see this is draining Christian more than telling me and his brother.

"I was wondering why you signed up to that Hyde Company, jesus Christian I could have ah shit I need a drink Elliott grab me a scotch"

Christian is holding onto my hand tightly, I feel like an outsider watching what's going on.

"Mr Grey..." Kate starts

"Carrick please"

"Carrick myself and our Uncle John Flynn have found a loop hole and we've gotta hold off until we get the intel from the PI."

"John Flynn? From Flynn Piper and McKenzie?"

Well it must be something if he's heard of John's company. I sit watching Kate explain our plan to Carrick and Grace. My throat is burning again fucking Hyde forcing me past my comfort zone last week. I only managed 2 days rest I feel Christian staring back at me

"What wrong beautiful girl?"

I shake my head and go to stand "Ana what is it?"

"My throat is on fire can I borrow some salt and water?" I ask and before he has chance Grace is out of her seat

"Come dear i'll brew you up the tea Carrick used to swear by and I think Christian still uses" he nods

"Thank you Grace" I croak following her into the kitchen where Mia is cleaning up all the takeout cartons from the Chinese we just demolished. Working in a fluid motion Grace moves around the kitchen not once measuring anything into the mug pouring hot water over the herbal smelling liquid.

"So my dear what's wrong with your voice?"

"Hyde, mom he forced her to sing Phantom over and over for over an hour..." Mia states wiping the counter down

"More like two" I add

"Well that's something dear that song is difficult at the best of times, you must really rest your voice after a torture like that" she hands me the mug the liquid is dark amber and smells like a herb garden

"It doesn't smell or taste very nice but you're lucky you only gargle with it" she giggles. I nod and follow her instructions

"I can't tell you what it's like seeing my children with partner's" she kisses Mia on the side on the head.

"We've travelled a lot especially when the children were young, Elliott was actually born in London well just outside I found out I was pregnant after he signed for Les Mis, I miss London we head there several times a year to catch a show or two" I spit the second mouth full down the sink and nod.

"It's funny seeing there isn't an English bone in his body" Mia sniggers

"There's not one in Christian's either" I look at her shocked

"Christian is British?" I choke on the tea

"Conceived there but born in Vancouver" I don't know why I asked I know everything about Christian god bloody fan girl showing again, I will never tell him my username of the broadway forum is Greyshadeofmusic90.

"I was born in Milan" Mia pipes up

"It's true none of my children were born American, I might as well have married a solider" Grace giggles

"But you stuck next to Carrick what about your career? You're a doctor?"

"Yes a doctor, and in each place I set up the Grey walk in clinic for the homeless and for children." Grace states

"Don't be so modest mom it's amazing, and since dad retired she opened the Seattle Grace Children's hospital" wow just one word wow

"Your father was a doctor wasn't he Ana? Ray Steele?"

"Yep he was a Otorhinolaryngology "

"Wow mouth full!" Mia snorts

"It means ear nose and throat doctor Mia, I was sad when he died I met him through you Aunt Gail, when Carry toured with My Fair Lady we became close to both her and Jack" Shit Uncle Jack I haven't heard that name in a while. My Uncle Jack died of cancer just before Ethan and I were born.

"Yeah, hopefully you'll see her soon, we're planning on staying" I smile

"Well good, your mother was also a stage actress wasn't she?" Grace asks I snort my answer

"Yep, she was a terrible singer so she stuck to acting, alot of arthouse plays and dramas"

"So you're a legacy like our Christian"

"Look's like it" I hand back the mug, "Thank's for that I may use that in the future"

"Christian always as a mix of it so just ask him"

The night flies along with the next few days. Rehearsals are amazing singing with Jose and Christian is an experience Jose loving to play tricks on the cast. I start getting worried that we haven't heard from Gail or the PI. We're just finishing off Angel of Music when I see Kate at the side of the stage along holding up some paper.

"And that's a wrap for today thanks everyone, just remember Jack is back tomorrow and wants to see the show until the point we've rehearsed" Great fucking Hyde

"Go relax tonight let your hair down!" Susie orders

I grab Christian's hand and pull him towards Kate

"I have some interesting information" she hands us the paperwork.

Reading over the pages; _over Christian's broad shoulders of course._ It seems Hyde is the person who signed Leila up to The Red Room in New York not just her but Elena too. What the fuck.

"Kate is this serious!" his voice stammering

"Yep, it seems Elena and Jack are brother and sister, Elena Lincoln was born Elena Hyde. It seem's they are cahoots" fuck my life I can't believe this.

"Did you know Christian Elena auditioned for most if not all the shows you were set for never once getting a part in the ensemble?" I look shocked most of the time if you got an audition and didn't get the part you got into the ensemble.

"Fuck really?" Christian asks "I'm not surprised she's a terrible singer" he said softly but mockingly

I start piecing it all together Elena's fascination with Christian the flirting the touching, the blackmail to get Christian to perform with her the money it would bring in.

"You think this is all to do with performing with me?" I didn't realise I spoke out loud

"No you git, she wants you and forcing you to perform with her..."

"But Ana is Christine she's the one I share the stage with most" his tone becoming chilly

"He wants me fuck and I walked into his trap, I saw an advert for Christine to star along with you, I applied sending in my tape but I didn't even have to audition in person I was offered the job." I explain

"Well Annie, you've said he's been handsy and creepy maybe he want you..."

"And the money" I add.

"Fuck we have to tell..." We're interrupted by Elena

"Hey handsome fancy seeing you here?" fuck her flirting skills are awful

"Yes Elena I work here!" Christian snaps.

I look at Kate trying not to slap her, I can't wait to get from here. After Christian shoots her advances down we make our way out to the dressing room to grab our stuff.

"Well now I see it she's as creepy as her brother." Kate states with heavy sarcasm

"Yes but we need proof that Hyde killed Leila" Christian flops down into his chair.

"Gail is heading back with more proof" Kate waves walking out of the room to meet Elliott.

"Close the door Ana and get that sweet ass over here I wanna see what's underneath that dress" He smirks at me from the love seat in the corner of his dressing room. I shut the door making sure to lock it. I undo the zip on my dress and make my way over to Christian. I could feel the sexual magnetism between us.

"Make sure you..." his eyes raking over my body as I drop the dress on the floor leaving me in just a pair of panties and suspenders, I could feel the tingle build in the pit of my stomach. I finally reach my Phantom, during my little strip tease he's managed to pull off his tie and shirt leaving him in his black slacks. I reach to remove his mask.

"I want to see your face handsome" I kiss his lips.

"You know Mia will kill us if she ever sees where your dress and my mask have ended up." Pulling me roughly to him, swept weightlessly into him strong arms until im straddling his lap.

"You're not fond of these are you?" he grips my knickers ripping them in two

"Christian those were my knickers!" I gasp hearing him unzip and unbuckle his belt.

"Baby that was the most British thing i've ever heard, now come here and ride me." He mocks me lifting me so he can shimmy would of his trousers and dropping me expectantly onto his rock hard cock. Reclaiming my lips crashing me onto him.

" Jesus Christian!" I start rocking back and forth, my breasts surging with the intimacy feeling his hand's move gently down my spine he grips my bum all while remaining lip locked.

"you better come sweetness i'm not going to last"


	6. Chapter 6

**Christian POV**

Elena and Jack brother and sister fuck but what freaks me out is the flirting between them ewww. _Happy Thought Grey Happy Thoughts. Remember what you just did in your dressing room multiple times last night._

We're in the middle of the dress rehearsal that Hyde insisted one the only thing going tits up is Elena and her impression of a strangled and dying cat. I'm waiting in the wings waiting for Ana and Jose to finish All I ask of you before I appear on stage in smoke. I look out and see Hyde sitting front centre staring at my girl. Luckily not interrupting this time.

I see Jose kiss Ana winking at me as the smoke starts to bellow.

"I gave you my music..." I start

Walking off the stage boiling from the cape the mask and the lights I look around for Ana. I walk out onto the stage and see Hyde is missing. Rushing down the corridor I run past Elliott asking if he's seen Ana then Jose? Fuck I unhook my cape letting it fall behind me as i'm running making Taylor and Elliot to jump over it. I run down a part of the backstage not in use I'm about to turn when I hear Ana. She runs into the light leaning against the wall panting her costume ripped...

"Ana, Ana. What's wrong?" I ask my voice straining as I check her over for injures.

"Jack" she finally answers I look back to Taylor and Elliott get the others I order Elliott.

"Christian he tried fuck Christian..." she cries into my shoulder. I ask Taylor to check the corridor

I see red Hyde is pulled out of the dark by Taylor and there is no stopping me I punch him square across the face repeatedly

"Christian stop, please CHRISTIAN!" I faintly hear Ana scream. Hyde slips from Taylors arms aiming for me, we wrestle our way to the side of the stage. I have no clue what happens next but i'm lying on my back on the stage Ana screaming Taylor trying to pull Hyde off me, I see Elliott running through the seats to get to me jumping the stage.

"You fucker!" Elliott manages to pull him off me not before Elena arrives on stage holding a gun against Ana's head.

"Put my brother down fucker!" she sneers her arm wrapped around Ana. The world stops for a spilt second I feel like i'm dreaming most likely the affect of being thrown on my head. I quickly snap out of it. Elliott has Hyde in a choke hold, he could very easily snap his neck : then Elena with Ana my Ana in danger fuck. I jump to my feet ready to drop to my knees begging for Ana's life.

"If you want your girlfriends brain's splattered across this stage I'd ask your brother to let Jackie go" _Jackie ?_

"Elena, please just let Ana go please?" I beseech praying.

I turn to Elliott pleading with my eyes to let Hyde go, aspirated he pushes Hyde to the floor. The same time Ana head buts Elena making her drop the gun. Hyde pounces to me his hands going straight for my throat strangling me.

"STOP!" the tables have turned Ana is pointing the gun at Hyde. "Move and i'll shoot" fuck my girl looks hot or it could be the fact my life is being strangled out of me. The back doors open and I see Gail my parents and the police oh god please no.

"Mr Hyde, remove your hands from Mr Grey!" the male officer states holding is gun up to the stage.

"You fucker, your gone your finished" Elliott helps me off the stage.

"No Jack, go to the press fuck tell anyone. My conscious is clear i've told my family no one else cares." I rasp.

"Mr Hyde, your under arrest for the arrested for assisting in the murder of Leila Williams...You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions."

"You can't do this!" Elena rushes towards her brother being placed in handcuffs.

"Ahh Miss Lincoln or should I say Hyde, Morgan this was way too easy, arrest Miss Hyde for the murder of Miss Williams we leave the state tomorrow morning ?"

I feel Ana wrap her arms around my neck I wince but I wouldn't want it any other way. Fuck we watch Elena and Jack in handcuffs leave the theatre. Luke asks my unasked question

"Could someone tell me what god name just happened?"

Gail laughs walking up onto the stage hugging Ethan and now Kate. Things move in slow motion until I realise.

"I'm out of the contract!?"

"Yes dear boy you are, Jack and Elena we're obsessed with the Grey's Hyde wanted to be you and Elena well she wanted you." I must looked puzzled then I think the awful thought. _Happy place happy place._

"You and Jack started off the same way, his Mother was a famous performer from Texas. She played in tons of shows all low budget of course. When she married her agent she became very ill unable to audition for broadway shows. So when their twins Elena and Jack was born they became obsessed with living through them. But even with training they still..."

"Sucked" Ethan laughed

"Well yes, he lost out to alot of parts that Christian won. The elder Hyde's disappeared only to turn up dead 10 years later, the police assuming the children were either dead or missing." Gail continues, everyone gasps at the fact that they might have killed their parents.

"They killed their parents?" Mia asks hugging into our father.

"we believe so. Hyde managed to get a job as assistant director of music and Elena well the only part she ever got was in her brother's company. They became infatuated by the Grey's the fact you Carrick being supportive of your children noting performing and supporting Christian unlike the Hyde's. Christian you became the man Hyde wanted to be."

"I can't believe this they did all this out of jealousy?" her voice shaky and full of severity.

"Darling girl jealousy can be a horrible thing" Gail kisses Ana's forehead.

"What about the show? We have sold out shows" Jose asks from the side. _Honestly the show will not go on_

"The show will go on" well that fucks my plans up thanks Pop!

"What do you mean?" Kate asks

"Well I was looking for my own way to get back at Hyde, it seems like he's behind with his loan repayment. I bought him out, the Hyde Theatre is now the Grey House. I'm using it to help all those trying to make it in the business our opening show Phantom of the Opera with guest Stars Christian Grey and Ana Steele." My dad explains

"But we need to find a replacement for Elena" My mom her voice soft

"I think I can help with that" Kate steps forward


	7. Five Years later

"Mama Mama!" I hear our little bird shout as she is being chased by her big brother Theo and cousin Eva backstage of Grey House.

"There you are, watch Mummy's bump" I sweep her into my arms well as much as my 5 month bump can allow me too.

"Mama are you really singing tonight?" Ah yes, our children love to seeing me and their father sing on stage. After the opening night of Phantom 5 years ago Christian and I never returned to broadway or even the West End. Grey House was thriving on its own, being ranked one of the best companies in America. Christian and I still starred in shows but we turned Grey House into a school for the arts teaching most of the time and rehearsing for fund raising concerts. Christian and I married after closing night, I was offered a role on Broadway as Elphaba but turned it down when our little Viola was born.

"Mama what you singing tonight?" my little Aria asks her copper curls just reaching her chin. Ah yes tonight's fund raiser one of the biggest yet. It's been 30 year's since Carrick started his career and he's being honoured hence a gala performance.

"Well sweet pie daddy and I are singing Phantom" her eyes light up she loves everything musical Carrick has his youngest Granddaughter posed to take over from Viola as little Cossette when she's older. _A bit young at only two and half._ I feel our newest addition Jasper kicking up a storm, he knows his daddy is close. I always feeling him before I see him.

"Hello my angels" he kisses us both, he's wearing his army gear having just performed with Kate for the Miss Saigon number. Yes my sister returned to her roots and also taught and performed in the Grey Company.

"Heya daddy!" always a daddy's girl.

"Ready to perform my angel?" I look down at my adjusted Christine dress.

"Yes, I must be the only Christine who is pregnant" I giggle dropping Aria to her feet, my husband my phantom guiding me onto the stage the house lights up as this is just a dress rehearsal. I look out to our little audience.

Luke and Frankie one of the ballet teachers in the school not yet married but have a baby on the way. Ethan and Mia each holding one of their twins Saffy and Alfie, they married during a weekend break to Vegas the twins arrived shortly after our eldest. Kate and Elliott and their brood; Morgan, Eva, Poppy and the triplets Dexter, Beatrix and Harley still not married as Kate doesn't believe she needs a piece of paper she does have an engagement ring and legally changed her name to Grey. They our children sitting on and with Papa Carrick's, Nana Grace's Grammy Gail and Grampy J's laps; our eldest Viola then Theo followed by Chase and little Aria.

"Sing mama!" Chase shouts

"Hush dears" Gail coos.

I hear the opening music and ready myself, looking at Christian's smirk behind his mask;

"I'm sleep he sung to me..."

I can't help but reminisce over the past few year indulge in all the shows I have been able to preform in with my husband and even children. We've come a long way since the Hyde Theatre, I bet your wondering what happened to Elena and Jack? After being found guilty for the murders of their parents and Leila they were transfer to Texas as that is where their first crime was committed they are currently on death row. _Guess you never saw that coming._


End file.
